1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photodetector including a photodiode, a liquid crystal display device including a photodiode, and a light-emitting device including a photodiode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a liquid crystal display device having an input function using a photosensor. Specifically, the liquid crystal display device includes a switching element and a photoelectric conversion element over a light-transmitting substrate. The thickness of the light-transmitting substrate is 70 to 100 μm. The light-transmitting substrate having such a thickness prevents stray light from a backlight from entering the photoelectric conversion element.